La Ladybug que atraía la mala suerte (Hiatus)
by kirara213
Summary: Alice es una chica pelirroja , que por causas del destino y una zorra bastante burlona , se convierte en la siguiente Ladybug . ¿Se las podrá apañar luchando contra las fuerzas del mal, en un país casi totalmente desconocido para ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen , sino a Thomas Astruc . Solo los uso sin fines de lucro .**

 **Está historia está dedicada a GwenMcbain, ya que su historia Eres mi mala suerte, la cual recomiendo , me inspiró para hacerla . Esto no quiero decir que vaya a copiarme de ella , la trama y personajes de mi historia son totalmente diferentes . Bueno con todo esto ya aclarado , espero que les guste .**

Lanzó un pequeño gemido al sentir el alcohol sobre su piel . Marinette lo miró preocupada , retirándole rápidamente la gasa .

-¿Estás bien , Adrien ?-el rubio asintió y sonrió levemente , intentando así no asustar más a la chica .

-Estoy bien , no te preocupes .-Marinette lo miró preocupada y se fijó en las heridas que poseía en la espalda y en sus hombros. Desvió la mirada y volcó el bote de alcohol para vaciar su contenido .

-Maldita sea.-masculló entre dientes.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Adrien sin voltear a verla , no deseaba que sus heridas se abrieran otra vez , bastante había sufrido ya .

-Se acabó el alcohol . Tendré que ir a comprar otro .

-Eso no hace falta .-interrumpió una voz . Ambos voltearon su mirada para ver una bote de miel flotando .-Esto también sirve .-Tikki soltó el bote con cuidado de que no se rompiera y se dejó caer en las manos de Marinette .

-Tikki , ¿por qué trajiste eso ? Es muy pesado para ti .-le regañó .

-Es porque … la miel … también se puede usar para … desinfectar heridas .-dijo entre jadeos .

-¿Eso es cierto?-la kwami asintió . La pelinegra la soltó en la mesa al lado de Plagg y ,haciéndole caso a su compañera , echó un poco de miel en la última herida de Adrien . Marinette sonrió al darse cuenta que era cierto y vendó las heridas con cuidado .

-Tikki , tenías razón . Pero ¿cómo sabías eso de la miel?-preguntó curiosa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Adrien , el cual yacía dormido sobre su regazo , acurrucado como si de verdad fuera un gato .

-Alice me lo dijo una vez .-dijo la kwami sonriendo .

-¿Alice?-preguntó .

-Fue una de tus predecesoras .

-Otra Ladybug, eh .-Tikki asintió antes de tumbarse en su pecho .

-Así es.-dijo adormilada . Dio un gran bostezo y cerró los ojos .-Pero esa es otra historia .

Rebuscó entre los arbustos sin lograr encontrar nada . ¿Dónde podía estar?Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrar unas hermosas rosas rojas.

-Así que aquí estabas.-se agachó y arrancó la extraña planta que se encontraba al lado de aquellas hermosas flores .-Mandrágora , justo lo que necesitaba .

Se levantó y guardó la planta con delicadeza en el gran bolso que llevaba . Miró el cielo por unos instantes y se asombró al ver el sol en lo alto del cielo.

-No fastidies .-susurró antes de comenzar a correr . ¿Cómo podía ser ya tan tarde ?

Atravesó el bosque corriendo y se fijó en que solo le faltaba pasar el río que comunicaba con el pueblo y llegaría . Solo un río la separaba de su meta . Sonrió ampliamente al pensar esto , aunque esa sonrisa no le duró demasiado . Un gran chapuzón se escuchó instantes después . En resumen , había tropezado con una piedra y había caído de boca al río.

-Estoy tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto .-masculló entre dientes antes de salir del agua . Se escurrió la capa que llevaba lo mejor que pudo . Genial ahora se llevaría un regaño de ella .

Abrió la puerta trasera con cuidado de no hacer ruido . Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y sigilosa como un gato entró en la habitación . Se puso de puntillas e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible . Se dirigió con lentitud a las escaleras e iba a subir el primer peldaño cuando oyó un carraspeo.

-Ibas a algún lado .-se dio la vuelta lentamente y temerosa . Sus ojos azules chocaron contra unos castaños , los cuales estaban furiosos .

-¡Ah! No, claro que no , Wendy . ¿Por qué querría ir algún lado ?-dijo nerviosa . ¿Cómo una niña de 7 años podía intimidarla tanto?

La niña castaña la miró fijamente y lanzó un sonoro suspiro, intentando así calmarse .-Te caíste de nuevo en el río ,¿cierto?

-¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta?! Tuve mucho cuidado para secar la ropa.-Wendy sonrío al oír eso .

-Tu pelo te delató .-dijo la niña . La pelirroja bufó molesta y tomó uno de sus cabellos , que efectivamente estaba mojado .

Bufó molesta.-Maldito pelo rojo . Solo me trae mala suerte* .-Wendy se rió al escuchar a su hermana .

-Eres muy pesimista , Alice .-se burló la menor .-Por cierto , la señora Fernández vino hace un rato a por su pedido . Dijo que se lo llevaras cuando estuviera listo .

-Sí , ahora mismo me pongo a ello .-se dirigió hacia el mostrador , siendo detenida antes por la castaña .

-Cambia te de ropa antes .-le regañó . Alice sonrió y asintió . Subió dos o tres peldaños y dirigió su mirada hacia Wendy . Sonrió burlescamente.

-Sí mamá .-dijo con tono de burla . La castaña volteó rápidamente para gritarle pero esta ya se había ido . Rechinó los dientes fuertemente . Su hermana sí que sabía sacarle de quicio .

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro . Aquello había sido bastante divertido , tenía que hacerlo más a menudo .

Cogió un vestido de su armario y se cambió rápidamente . Bajó a la tienda y se dirigió a una de las mesas que estaban allí . Tomó las plantas que había recogido antes y las fue clasificando y guardando poco a poco . Sintió una mirada fija detrás suya , pero no se molestó en darse la vuelta . No le hacía falta para darse cuenta que se trataba de su ''dulce'' hermana , la cual seguramente estaba mirándola de reojo mientras fingía leer aquel libro. Sonrió al pensar eso .

-Oye,Wendy.-la llamó sin todavía darse la vuelta .

-Sí .-dijo , todavía con la mirada absorta en ese libro .

-¿Estás molesta?-preguntó .

-No , porque iba a estarlo .-Alice suspiró al escuchar esa respuesta . Su hermana, aunque siempre era muy amable y atenta con ella , tenía la manía de aguantarse la furia dentro de sí misma . Al igual que ella .

-Me voy a llevar el pedido . No abras a ningún desconocido .-la castaña asintió sin despegar la mirada del libro .-Por cierto , tienes el libro al revés .-un débil sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas . Rápidamente le dio la vuelta al libro .

-Y-ya lo sabía .-Alice sonrió . Su hermana era muy orgullosa .-No decías que ibas a llevar el pedido . ¿A qué esperas ? Se te hará tarde , si no te vas ya .

-Sí .-contestó sonriendo . Abrió la puerta y salió .

Caminó a través de varias calles y paró frente a una casa . Pegó a la puerta y esperó un poco a que abrieran . Se puso a mirar la pequeña maceta de orquídeas que había colgado frente a la puerta . Tomó uno de sus pétalos y lo observó con detenimiento . Violeta , un color muy normal en una orquídea . Lanzó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta al escuchar la puerta abrirse .

-Ah , hola Alice . ¿Trajiste la medicina?-preguntó la mujer frente a ella . Asintió y se puso a rebuscar en el bolso . Sacó un pequeño bote y se lo ofreció .

-Con esto debería bastar para unos pocos días .

-Gracias .-dijo tomándolo de sus manos .-Espera aquí un momento .-La pelirroja asintió nuevamente . La mujer entró unos minutos en la habitación y salió con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos .-Aquí tienes .

Alice cogió la bolsa y sonriendo se despidió de la mujer frente a ella , una de las pocas clientas que tenía y todo por culpa de su cabello . El pelo rojo trae mala suerte y atrae las enfermedades , ¿cómo alguien podría confiar en ella siendo pelirroja y herbalista? Parecía ser que el destino estaba en contra suya , mucha suerte tenía que la Inquisición todavía no le había pillado . *

Iba pensando en eso , cuando escuchó algo que no le agradó .

-¿Te has enterado?- aligeró el paso al oír esa voz.

Aquella voz solo le pertenecía a Marie Bourgeois , una de las personas más desagradables de todo el pueblo, además de una de las más ricas. No conocía a nadie más desagradable que ella y encima para colmo la tenía tachada de enemiga . Qué suerte , ¿no?

Pasó frente a ellas , sin siquiera saludar . La pelirroja intercambió miradas de odio con la rubia y siguió adelante . No le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con aquella rubia .

-Enterarme de qué, Marie .-contestó la otra .

-Mañana vendrá una patrulla de la Inquisición.-la castaña abrió la boca sorprendida .-Puede que por fin , este pueblo se libre de todas las escorias que hay en él . Empezando con las ''dulces'' escocesas que hay .-susurró para sus adentros . Sería bastante interesante ver aquella pelirroja ardiendo en la hoguera . *

 **¿Y bien cómo quedó ? ¿Les agradó Alice y Wendy?¿Se quieren apuntar para matar a Chloe o a Marie? Espero sus respuestas en los comentarios , si es que me los merezco .**

 ***A lo que Alice se refiere es a que antes se creía que traían mala suerte , además los antiguos cristianos asociaban el mal y las enfermedades a los pelirrojos .**

 ***Alice y Marie se refieren a que la Inquisición mató a muchas pelirrojas , culpándolas de brujería y a muchos herbolistas/curanderos , por la misma razón . Creo que fui un poco cruel al ponerle todo eso a nuestra pobre Alice , ¿no? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

La niña pelirroja sonrió emocionada y arrancó la planta . Corrió y se puso frente a una mujer castaña .

-Mira mamá lo que he encontrado .-le enseñó el trébol de cuatro hojas .-Es un trébol de cuatro hojas . Papá me dijo un día que son muy difíciles de encontrar y que traen buena suerte , ¿es cierto eso mamá?

-Sí , así es . Son tan únicos como tú , princesa .-contestó la mujer ,revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente .

-¿Yo soy única?-preguntó curiosa . La mujer asintió sonriendo .

-Claro que sí , las pelirrojas de ojos azules son tan difíciles de encontrar como un trébol de cuatro hojas .

La niña sonrió ampliamente pero su sonrisa se fue opacando poco a poco.-Pero yo traigo mala suerte ,¿no es así?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-preguntó preocupada .

-Unos niños de la clase .

-Entonces di les que están equivocados .-la pelirroja la miró sorprendida . La mujer sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente.-Mi vida ha sido muy afortunada desde que tú estás en ella, Alice .

 _Eres mi_ _trébol de cuatro hojas pelirrojo._

Alice se puso delante de Wendy cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo . Mientras ella estuviera viva nadie le pondría un dedo encima a su hermana pequeña . Los hombres se rieron ante ese gesto y la apresaron . Ella no puso resistencia , si así podía evitar que le hicieran daño , haría lo que fuera .

Wendy vio como ataban a su hermana y se la llevaban de allí a saber dios dónde . Unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro en ese momento . ¿Por qué se la tenían que llevar ? ¿Qué había hecho mal su hermana ? Ella siempre era amable con todos y se esforzaba todo lo que podía en las medicinas que hacía para sus clientes , a veces hasta se quedaba noches en vela para terminarlas . ¿ De verdad la matarían solo por ser pelirroja ? Matarían a alguien como ella , ¿de verdad lo harían ? Esas preguntas rondaron por su cabeza al ver salir a su hermana , con algunos hombres pertenecientes a la Inquisición arrestándola .

La condujeron hasta una pequeña celda y después la empujaron hacia dentro . Alice no dijo nada y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación . En aquel momento , varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza .

 _-¡Mirad! Pero si es la señorita mala suerte .-exclamó una niña rubia . Todos se giraron hacia ella y la miraron de la misma manera que ella , de una manera arrogante y despectiva . La niña se encogió en su asiento , mientras que sentía todas las miradas sobre ella ._

La pelirroja sonrió tristemente al recordar aquel recuerdo . A excepción de los recuerdos en los que estaba con Wendy o su familia , todos o casi todos los recuerdos que tenían eran parecidos . Siempre había sido despreciada por los demás por culpa de su pelo y timidez .

-Lo diferente siempre es despreciado o temido por los demás , ¿no es así , señorita?-una voz resonó en su cabeza . Miró a ambos lados asustada . ¿De dónde veía aquella voz ?-Estoy delante tuya , señorita .-dirigió su mirada al frente , encontrándose a una mujer con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro y lo que parecía ser un traje de zorro mirándola fijamente .

La extraña mujer levantó un poco la mano y la saludó moviéndola lentamente . Alice dio un respingo y retrocedió un par de pasos .¿Cómo diablos había entrado allí? No sería una bruja o algo por el estilo,¿no? Porque eso era lo último que le faltaba , encontrarse con una bruja , hechicera o lo que fuera .

-Parece que te asuste , lo siento .-se disculpó .

-¿Q-quién eres ?-tartamudeó nerviosa . La zorra hizo una sonrisa ladina digna del gato de Chesire .

-Soy Volpina , encantada .-dijo la mujer sonriendo le .

-¿V-volpina?-la mujer asintió .-Está bien , Volpina , ¿puede hacerte dos preguntas ?-ella asintió nuevamente .-¿Cómo llegaste aquí ? Y¿ qué haces aquí?-La zorra le sonrió socarronamente antes de contestarle .

-Eso es muy fácil de contestar , señorita …

Levantaron al gran poste donde quemarían a la ''bruja''. Wendy lo miró atentamente con unas pocas lágrimas en su rostro .¿ Por qué debía pasar todo eso ?

Unos cuantos caballeros trajeron a Alice atada y la pusieron delante de lo que sería su tumba . Ella la miró con miedo y agachó la mirada . Todos los aldeanos , a excepción de unos cuantos , sonrieron al verlo alzarse , pronto se desharían de la persona que les traía la ''desgracia'' . Seguramente ese año no tendrían malas cosechas ni ninguna epidemia grave .

Dos fuertes hombres cogieron a Alice en brazos y la ataron a la cruz sin que ella se opusiera . Marie sonrió victoriosa y cogió uno de los tomates que había comprado y lo lanzó contra ella , dando de lleno en su rostro . Ella siguió sin hablar afrontando su destino . Wendy al ver esta escena se abrazó a unas de sus vecinas y comenzó a sollozar en su pecho . La mujer la miró con lástima y se puso a consolar el incesable llanto de la joven .

Instantes después , prendieron fuego al poste de madera y a Alice en el proceso . Wendy aumentó su llanto , mientras el resto del pueblo aplaudía de la emoción .¿Cómo podían tener un corazón tan egoísta e insensible ? ¿Cómo podían matar a una persona inocente solo por sus creencias ?

Wendy salió de allí cuando todo acabó . Se dirigió hacia su casa y cogió su bolso , el cual estaba sobre la mesa , y se fue al bosque. Alice Smith había muerto aquel día . Había muerto para muchos .Pero ella no era una de ellos . No , ella nunca lo sería . Se abrió paso en el bosque hasta ver una cabellera pelirroja brillando al sol .

-Ah … Wendy , ya volviste .-dijo Alice sonriendo .

 _Para ella nunca moriría ._

 **Vaya no creía que tendría tantos comentarios . Estoy acostumbrada a tener la mitad así que estoy bastante sorprendida . Me alegra saber que a tantas personas les gusta mi historia , me hace realmente feliz :)**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Guest:** vaya me alegra que al final te convenciera :) En esa parte se refieren a la amiga de Marie , la supuesta Sabrina de esa época .

 **Fraulein Skye:** no sabía que alguien me pillaría tan pronto XD Tienes razón , nuestra Alice es herbolista gracias a la dulce Shirayuki . Me encantó esa serie y el trabajo de Alice viene justamente de ahí . Eso sí , que sea pelirroja no tiene nada que ver . Yo ya tenía pensado ponerla pelirroja desde un principio . Mi amor por las pelirrojas me hizo hacerlo . Me alegra mucho que te gustara :)

 **Sele-02:** sí , creo que soy un poco mala XD Me alegra oír eso , por fin encuentro a alguien con quien matar a Marie (T.T)

 **GwenMcbain:** me alegra mucho que te gustara . Ya somos dos , es que las pelirrojas son tan kawais .¡Qué lástima que haya tan pocas !

 **Silkie19:** me alegra que te parezca interesante :)

 **Nerea446:** A mí me pasa lo mismo , tengo a mi amiga amargada con Ladybug XD Pobre mariquita no se merecía eso , era demasiado joven para morir T.T


	3. Chapter 3

-Ah … Wendy ya volviste .-dijo Alice sonriendo .

La niña castaña puso los brazos cruzados y la miró enfadada . Quería las explicaciones que no le habían dado el día anterior y no había que ser muy listo para saberlo . Alice lanzó un sonoro suspiro y la invitó a sentarse a su lado . Wendy accedió y se sentó a su lado .

-Bien , ¿por dónde empiezo?-susurró Alice mientras miraba el cielo .

-¿Quién es ella ?-señaló a Volpina . La zorra sonrió ladinamente e hizo una pequeña referencia .

-Yo soy Volpina .-una intensa luz naranja comenzó a rodearla por completo .-Aunque ese es solo mi alter ego , mi nombre es Selena* y ella es Eve .-dijo sonriente señalando a la pequeña zorra que se escondía tímidamente tras ella . La zorra hizo un pequeño saludo y se escondió rápidamente en el bolso que portaba su compañera . Al parecer su aptitud era completamente diferente a Selena .

-Vale , ¿qué es eso del alter ego ?-preguntó confundida . Selena sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de la castaña .

-Un alter ego es tu identidad como súperheroe .-Wendy la miró sorprendida .

-Así que tú eres una heroína o algo por el estilo .-dedujo la niña . La mujer asintió .

-Así es , al igual que tu hermana dentro de poco .

-Espera , espera un momento . ¿Mi hermana se convertirá en una heroína ?-cada vez estaba más confundida .

-Sí , en Ladybug concretamente .-espetó Selena .

-¿Te vas a convertir en una heroína con el traje de una mariquita?-dijo incrédula mirando a Alice . Alice sonrió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca , confirmándoselo por completo .-¿Y cómo supuestamente va a hacer eso ?-preguntó aburrida . Aún cabía la posibilidad de que solo estuvieran bromeando , aunque después de ver a Volpina quitándose la transformación , esa posibilidad era minúscula .

-Con esto .-Selena sacó una caja negra de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Alice .

Ella la cogió con timidez y la abrió con lentitud . Dentro se podían admirar unos preciosos pendientes rojo bermellón con 5 puntos en ellos simulando ser las alas de una mariquita . Apartó su pelo y se los puso nerviosa . Ya sabía qué eran y cómo funcionaban pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa .

Selena la observaba con atención con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro . Aquella chica cada vez le parecía más interesante , sería una gran Ladybug de eso no había duda . Solo esperaba que no le pasara lo mismo que a la anterior , no podían permitirse aquello de nuevo . Al pensar en eso un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente ,al recordarlo no pudo evitar ahogar una pequeña e inaudible risa . Aquella chica era un caso.

 _-Eso es muy fácil de contestar señorita . ¡Vine a por usted!-dijo animada . La pelirroja la miró sin comprender . ¿Por qué alguien iría a por ella ? No tenía sentido ._

 _-¿A por mí?-la mujer morena asintió y le volvió a sonreír divertida . Al parecer le divertía aquella situación .-¿Y eso?_

 _-Se me hacía interesante que la nueva Ladybug sea pelirroja .-dijo contenta ._

 _-Una mariquita .-dijo desconfiada enarcando una ceja .-¿Qué tiene que ver una mariquita con esto?_

 _Volpina la miró curiosa .-¿Sabes lo que significa Ladybug , señorita?_

 _Alice la miró ofendida .-Claro que lo sé . Soy de procedencia inglesa , sino supiera vocabulario tan básico sería una deshonra ._

 _-¿Quién diría que la niña tímida es tan orgullosa ?-dijo burlona . Alice no cabía en su asombro.¿Cómo sabía que ella era muy tímida ?_

 _-¿Cómo supiste eso?-la zorra le sonrió orgullosa ._

 _-Sé bastante cosas sobre ti .-la pelirroja la miró atenta .-Es por eso que quiero que te conviertas en la siguiente Ladybug .-la zorra le sonrió tiernamente .-Dime , ¿quieres defender lo que te importa ?-le tendió el brazo , mientras le sonreía cálidamente . Alice la miró sorprendida y dudó si tomar su manos . Tímidamente dirigió su mano hacia ella y tomó su brazo con fuerza .-Buena decisión , señorita ._

 _-Eso espero .-susurró Alice . La mujer sonrió nuevamente . Esa chica era muy interesante ._

Sí , era bastante difícil que eso pasara otra vez . Al menos con una chica como ella .

Una brillante luz rosa captó la atención de Selena y de las otras dos presentes . Las tres pusieron su atención en esa extraña luz , incluso la pequeña zorra se había asomado desde su escondite para presenciarlo . La luz cesó y una pequeña figura roja apareció ante ellos . Bostezó un poco como si hubiera estado durmiendo desde hace mucho y miró atentamente a las personas frente ella . Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro .

-Hola ,mi nombre es Tikki .-se presentó el pequeño ser .-¿Cuál es el vuestr...-no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que alguien gritó de repente . En un abrir y cerrar de ojos , Alice se encontraba abrazando contra su mejilla a Tikki .

-Eres super adorable , Tikki .-dijo Alice emocionada , intentando no gritar en ese momento .

-M-me alegra saberlo .-susurró la mariquita , mientras su rostro comenzaba a volverse pálido , no podía respirar .

En cuestión de instantes , alguien le arrebató a la pequeña mariquita de sus manos . Alice extrañada se fijo en quien la tenía y en el estado de Tikki .

-Creo que me he pasado un poco .-dijo la pelirroja riendo nerviosa . Las tres la miraron con reproche .-Lo siento , no era mi intención .-hizo varias reverencias intentando disculparse .

La mariquita se incorporó un poco mareada en las manos de Selena y miró a su nueva portadora detenidamente . La observó de pies a cabeza y se detuvo en un detalle que le llamó bastante la atención . Se puso a levitar delante de la joven y cogió uno de los mechones entre sus manos . Alice comenzó a sudar frío , no la iría a rechazar por ser pelirroja , ¿cierto?

-¡Es pelirroja!-exclamó feliz y emocionada de la misma manera que Alice anteriormente .-Es la primera vez que veo una de tan cerca .

Selena y Wendy rieron nerviosas , esas dos eran tal para cual .

-Soy Tikki .-se presentó la kwami .

-Y yo soy Alice , encantada de conocerte Tikki . Espero que nos podamos llevar bien .-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo .

-Lo mismo digo .-espetó la mariquita devolviéndole la sonrisa .

 **-Bien , tengo que aclarar algo muy importante . ¡¿Quién quiere elegir el nombre de Chat Noir?! Vale , vale ahora es cuando me dicen ''eso lo tienes que hacer tú'' o algo por el estilo . Lo cierto es que no sé que nombre ponerle , sorry (T.T) Tenía pensado ponerle Oliver o Allen (se nota que soy fan de Vocaloid XD ) pero no estoy segura de cual elegir. Espero que puedan ayudarme con ese problemilla .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Sele-02:** Exactamente , era la ilusión de Volpina :) Estoy contigo con eso , pelirrojas al poder XD


	4. Chapter 4

Bufó molesta al caer fuertemente al suelo. Otra vez había sido tirada al suelo por una patada que Volpina le había dado cuando estaba despistada .

-Te atrapé , señorita .-dijo Volpina con su típico tono burlón, agachándose a su altura .-Debes estar más atenta , una persona poseída por un akuma no se lo pensara dos veces antes de herirte .- le advirtió mientras me tendía la mano , la cual ella aceptó . Selena le ayudó a levantarse , finalizando su transformación.

-Soy consciente de eso .-dijo Alice entre jadeos, secándose el sudor que escurría por su frente .-Pero es que es bastante difícil verte con tanta oscuridad .

-En eso consiste . Debes saber por dónde aparecerá tu enemigo en cualquier momento.-volteó su mirada al cielo por unos instantes y luego la dirigió nuevamente hacia ella.-Volvamos con el resto ya se hizo tarde .-Asintió sin rechistar y deshizo su transformación , dejando que Tikki descansará en el bolsillo de su capa.

Alice siguió a Selena de cerca con la mirada cabizbaja . Daba igual cuantos entrenamientos realizaran , siempre acaba con el mismo panorama: Ella siendo derrotada por Volpina .

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Selena preocupada . Alice negó con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos , logrando que la preocupación de la mujer aumentara .-¿Estás segura?

-Sí ...-dijo débilmente la pelirroja .

La mujer morena soltó un suspiro .-Te preocupa no ser lo suficiente fuerte como para derrotar a los akumas , ¿no es así?

Alice levantó la mirada sorprendida . ¿Cómo diablos se había dado cuenta ? ¿Acaso era adivina ? Selena sonrió al ver la reacción de la joven , esa niña era muy fácil de descifrar .

-Eres como un libro abierto , Alice .-se burló la joven zorro .-Es por eso que lo supe .

-Ya veo .-contestó la pelirroja .

-No te preocupes por eso .Serás una gran Ladybug de eso estoy segura.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Selena...-dijo impactada . Sintió unas cuantas lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas , pero no les dio importancia y sonrió débilmente.-Muchas gracias.

-No es nada -susurró .-Es hora de volver .Wendy debe estar cansada de esperar .-Alice asintió nuevamente , solo que a diferencia de antes una amplia sonrisa decoraba su rostro .

-Sí .-contestó enérgicamente .

Alice miró con reproche a su amiga , mientras hacía un puchero que para la mujer morena frente a ella era irresistiblemente adorable . Selena estrujó sus mofletes con cariño , riendo fuertemente .

-Cuando Wendy decía que tenías muy mala suerte no creía que fuera cierto .-dijo Selena , secándose una lágrima que comenzaba a caer por su mejilla .

-No me hace ni una pizca de gracia .-espetó Alice molesta . Observó la falda de su vestido, la cual estaba llena de barro , y una mueca de horror se formó en su rostro .-Como se enteré Wendy estoy muerta .-se quejó .

-No crees que estás exagerando un poquitín.-cuestionó la mujer zorro .

-¡Por supuesto que no exagero!-gritó la pelirroja molesta . Aquel grito llamó la atención de varias personas que se les quedaron mirando . La pelirroja se encogió en el sitio avergonzada y bajó la voz.-No estoy exagerando , esa niña puede parecer un angelito , pero es peor que el mismísimo demonio cuando se enfada. Una vez casi me dejó sorda al regañarme .

Selena la miró compadecida y soltó un suspiro antes de decir lo que iba a decir . No se podía creer que haría aquello por ella .-Te cubriré las espaldas , tú solo entra por detrás mientras la distraigo .

-¿De verdad harás eso por mí?-dijo la joven ilusionada . La morena asintió . -Muchas gracias , Selena .

-Tengo el presentimiento de que acabaré arrepintiéndome .-susurró Selena .

La joven pelirroja se escondió detrás de unos barriles , instantes antes de que la morena pegará a la puerta . Solo esperaba tener suerte por una vez en su vida y que Selena pudiera distraer a Wendy lo suficiente .

Alice se mordió el labio inferior al ver salir a su hermana . Observó como hablaban y ,justo cuando vio un descuido de parte de la niña castaña , salió corriendo al callejón que había al lado de su casa .

Habría sido más fácil hacer eso antes , pero quería asegurarse de que estuviera totalmente distraída.

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de la pelirroja , unos pocos metros más y podría entrar en su casa sin problemas . Nada más torcer la esquina , chocó fuertemente contra alguien . Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto contra el asfalto, pero este nunca llegó . Sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y la salvaba de darse de bruces con el suelo . Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como un chico , un poco más mayor que ella , la miraba atentamente y preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó , mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse en el sitio .

-Sí . Muchas gracias.-respondió Alice , sonrojada y avergonzada. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico .

El chico sonrió .-Es bueno saberlo .

-Este.-dijo la pelirroja ,nerviosa y jugando con sus manos . Desvió su mirada hacia su cadera, en específico a la mano que la estaba rodeando .

El chico confundido dirigió su vista al mismo lugar que Alice y se ruborizó hasta las orejas al saber lo que ocurría . Fugaz como un rayo , apartó su mano y la puso tras su nuca .

-L-lo siento .-titubeó , desviando la mirada .

-No es nada .-contestó Alice , restándole importancia . Una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos .

Volteó su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y ,cuando volvió a mirar al chico pelinegro , este ya no estaba .

-¿Dónde se ha metido ?-musitó .

-Alice .-la llamó Tikki desde el bolsillo .

-Sí .-contestó .-Debemos ir para allá . ¡Tránsformame , Tikki!

El muchacho pelinegro corrió entre la gran multitud que huía despavorida . Se adentró en un pequeño callejón y abrió su chaqueta . Un gato negro salió de esta , el cual sonrío pícaramente al pelinegro .

-Parece ser que alguien ha encontrado novia.-dijo el gato con sorna .

-Deja ya las tonterías de lado , Plagg .-le regañó el pelinegro .-¡Tránsformame , Plagg!

 **-Bien , ya se acabaron las votaciones para el nombre de Chat , aunque en realidad esperaba más . El ganador al final ha sido Allen , ya que kagome kudo y dos de mis amigas lo eligieron.**

 **Muchas gracias a Julchen awesome Beilschmidt (usaré tu nombre en algún otro personaje lo prometo) y a kagome kudo por los comentarios y sus opiniones .**

 **Espero que les gustase el capítulo de hoy .**

 **Sayonara~**


	5. Chapter 5:Encuentro

Tikki obedeció las órdenes de su portadora y entró dentro de los pendientes , transformándola en Ladybug . Ya convertida en Ladybug enganchó su fiel yo-yo en el saliente de un balcón y comenzó a saltar entre los edificios con la destreza que la caracterizaba . Según Selena debía ayudar a Chat Noir a luchar contra los akumas y purificarlos , solo esperaba que fuera sencillo y no metiera la pata.

 _''Serás una gran Ladybug''_ Al recordar esas palabras no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa . Sujetó con más fuerza su arma y continuó saltando entre los edificios . Tenía a dos personas que confiaban plenamente en ella , no podía fallar .

Chat Noir se impulsó en un último salto y llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el akuma . Observó detenidamente al villano del día y ,como Chat Noir que era, sonrió lascivamente . Dio un silbido para llamar la atención del akumatizado , ya que estaba de espaldas y no lograba verle.

El akumatizado , el cual era un caballero negro, se dio la vuelta y encaró al héroe .

-Chat Noir da me tus miraculous .-ordenó el hombre con voz ronca .

-Creo que es un poco irrespetuoso pedir algo sin presentarse primero .-comentó burlón Chat Noir .

-Soy Dark Knight . No te volveré a pedírtelo , entrégame tus miraculous .-dijo el caballero .

-No quiero .-dijo infantilmente .-Tendrás que quitármelos a la fuerza .-empuñó su bastón con la mano derecha , pasando la otra por la espalda en una posición retadora .

-¡Haré que te arrepientas de no habérmelo dado antes!-gritó el akumatizado , antes de correr hacia él .

Lo atacó con su espada levantando un poco de polvo . Sonrió creyendo haberle dado , pero quitó su sonrisa al sentir su espada chocando contra algo . Cuando el polvo se fue pudo ver claramente como el bastón del gato se interponía .

-Parece que no eres tan bueno como alardeas .-dijo Chat , bostezando .

-No te burles de mí .

Movió su espada y lo atacó de nuevo , siendo detenido por el bastón nuevamente. El caballero rechinó los dientes debajo del yelmo y siguió atacando a su rival . Para desgracia suya cada golpe era bloqueado por el héroe de traje de gato .

Al ver que no podía derrotarlo retrocedió varios pasos , quedando a varios metros de Chat Noir.

-Te vas , pero si ahora venía lo interesante .-espetó el gato negro . Esta vez fue él quien se lanzó contra su contrincante . No estaría mal ponerlo más interesante.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de él comenzó a asestarle golpes que eran desviados con dificultad por el caballero . Los dos se herían mutuamente y casi parecía que la batalla iba a ser vencida por el héroe cuando en un descuido fue pateado en el estómago por Dark Knight . Faltaba poco para que chocara contra una pared , pero Ladybug apareció columpiándose con su yo-yo y lo cogió de la cintura evitando que se golpeara .

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupada , soltándolo delicadamente en el suelo y sentándose a su lado.-Lo siento debí haber llegado antes , pero es que soy nueva en esta ciudad y me perdí por el camino . No sabes cuanto lo siento .-dijo la chica sin dejar hablar a su compañero .

El gato lo observó curioso y no pudo evitar sonreír le cálidamente a la pelirroja . Le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y comenzó a levantarse .

-No te preocupes por eso , me alegro mucho que estés aquí .-dijo Chat sin quitar esa amplia sonrisa.-De hecho hacia tiempo que esperaba ver a Ladybug , aunque debo admitir que nunca creí que sería tan hermosa .-añadió guiñándole un ojo coqueto .

Alice debajo de su máscara se sonrojó fuertemente y desvió la mirada avergonzada . Era la primera vez que un chico la alagaba de esa manera .

-Bueno ahora tenemos que luchar contra un villano.-le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó .-Ya nos conoceremos más tarde , mademoiselle .-tomó su mano nuevamente y plantó un beso sobre ella .

Ladybug se ruborizó todavía más si eso era posible y apartó su mano avergonzada .-Sí.-contestó tímidamente .

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el villano y tomaron sus armas dispuestos a atacarle .

-Así que por fin Ladybug hizo acto de presencia y vino .-dijo Dark Knight .-Mejor así podré quitarles sus miraculous a ambos .

-Ladybug.-le llamó Chat . La mencionada volteó hacia él y la miró confundida.-Dejámelo a mí , yo me encargaré de ese tipo .-susurró ya que estaban muy cerca uno del otro .

Ladybug se negó .-Estás herido no voy a dejar que luches solo .

Chat la miró sorprendido por unos segundos .-Eres más persistente que la anterior por lo que parece.-se quejó el chico . El villano lo atacó con su espada , pero él lo detuvo a tiempo .

-¿Qué la anterior?-preguntó confusa . Había habido otra antes que ella , sí eso era así ¿por qué Selena no le había dicho nada ? Aquella mujer le debía explicaciones , muchas explicaciones .

Vio que el villano estaba expuesto al ser bloqueado por Chat , así que ató una de sus manos al mango de la espada para inmovilizarlo . Aunque su plan no salió como esperaba , debido a la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos . Dark Knight la comenzó a agitar con su descomunal fuerza y la lanzó al igual que Chat momentos antes . Rodó unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse delante de unos puestos del mercado .

-Vaya eso tuvo que dolerle , pobre chica.-comentó el caballero, observando a la pelirroja que yacía en el suelo .-Deberían buscarse otra que sea más fuerte.

-Lo dudo.-contestó el pelinegro . Saltó hacia atrás , posicionándose delante de la pelirroja para defenderla si hacía falta. Empuñó su bastón y lo miró desafiante .-Puede que fuera un poco imprudente por atacarte de esa manera , pero ya mejorará . Además siempre me han gustado las mujeres tímidas con carácter .-le guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta .

Alice alzó la mirada y la fijó en el gato negro que era su compañero de batallas . _Lo cierto es que_ _cuando había dicho eso su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza ._

-Chat...-fue lo único que su boca pudo articular .-Entonces no puedo decepcionarte .-afirmó segura en un murmullo .

Se levantó con dificultad y se incorporó en el sitio lo mejor que pudo . Se movió sigilosamente y se escondió tras los puestos que estaban frente ella .Cogió el yo-yo entre sus manos y lo lanzó al aire .-¡Lucky Charm!-susurró , intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

El encantamiento hizo que en sus manos cayeran un pequeño espejo de bolsillo. Tomó el espejo y lo miró detenidamente , frunciendo el ceño un poco sin darse cuenta .

'' _¿Cómo puedo usar esto?_ ''-se preguntó a sí misma . Miró por encima de la mesa donde estaba escondida y algunos objetos se tornaron de color rojo con puntos negros . Una idea un poco descabellada pasó por su cabeza y ella solo sonrió al pensarla .

Apretó el espejo contra su pecho , deseando profundamente que funcionara . Lanzó con fuerza su yo-yo y se impulsó hasta un balcón , ya allí se inclinó y movió un poco una ventana que estaba abierta .

'' _Espero que funcione._ ''-pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior . Saltó y se posicionó en lo alto de un tejado .-¡Dark Knight!-gritó su nombre . El nombrado miró en su dirección , indiferente .-¡Te arrepentirás de haber profanado la paz en Londres!-abrió de par en par el espejo rojo y lo enfocó al Sol . La luz del Sol rebotó en ambos cristales y se reflejó en la ventana que antes había movido , cegándolo por unos instantes .-¡Chat Noir!-le llamó . El desorientado gato volteó hacia ella y vio perfectamente como estaba le indicaba al villano con la mirada. Al principio se quedó desconcertado , pero instantes después pilló la indirecta de su compañera .

-Ya veo . ¡Cataclysm!-invocó Chat . Sonrió socarronamente al ver su habilidad activada y no dudó dos veces en tocar la espada que portaba Dark Knight . La espada se hizo añicos y una pequeña mariposa negra salió de su interior .-Tu turno , señorita .

-¡Yo te libero del mal!-lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akuma y lo capturó . Tiró del cable y sostuvo su arma entre sus manos . Sonrió orgullosamente y abrió el compartimento que mantenía presa a la pequeña mariposa .-¡Good bye!-se despidió del pequeño ser con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro .-¡Miraculous Ladybug!-lanzó el espejo al aire para reparar todos los daños provocados .

-Es una lástima , ese espejo me hubiera sido muy útil .-comentó Chat mientras se acercaba a la chica .-Buen trabajo , mademoiselle .

-Gracias .-se rascó la nuca nerviosa .-Lo mismo digo . No llegué a ver mucho , pero lo poco que vi me dejó impresionada . ¡Eres genial, Chat!-gritó emocionada . Segundos después se sonrojó fuertemente y se tapó la boca avergonzada .-Q-quiero decir .

Chat esbozó una sonrisa y metiendo su mano debajo de la capa le revolvió los cabellos .-Gracias , señorita .-sus pendientes y el anillo de Chat sonaron en ese preciso instante .-Parece que tendremos que dejar nuestra charla para más tarde . Adiós , Ladybug .-hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo . Alice lo siguió con la mirada con su vista fija en un punto en concreto : su brazo derecho .

-Está herido .-dijo cuando vio que ya no podía escucharla .

Ladybug corrió apresurada mientras escuchaba los constantes pitidos de sus pendientes . Logró divisar un callejón vacío y se adentró en él , deshaciendo allí su transformación . La agotada Tikki cayó en sus manos y le dedicó una débil sonrisa a la pelirroja .

-Hiciste un buen trabajo , Alice .-la felicitó la mariquita .

-Gracias.-contestó Alice con desánimo con su mirada perdida .

-¿Te pasa algo , Alice?-preguntó preocupada la kwami roja .

La chica pelirroja se negó .-No es nada .-Tikki mantuvo su mirada fija en ella , preocupada y no muy convencida por la respuesta de su compañera .-Volvamos a casa , nos deben estar esperando .-la mariquita asintió .

 _Esperaba que la preocupación de su amiga no durara demasiado ._

 **Espero que les gustase el capítulo y la nueva portada :)**


End file.
